The Teacher and the Student
by animefangirl-isnotonfire
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, a young high school student, harbors intense feelings for her teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

** Just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone in the middle of class yesterday. Ichiruki stuff, just a little bit of Renji X Rangiku (even though I don't really ship them). I apologize for any OCCness.**

** Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Derpette**

The Teacher and the Student

Rukia Kuchiki hurriedly dashes into her homeroom class late, yet again. The class halts and stares at her. "Kuchiki. It's Friday, and you've been late everyday this week." Her teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki, reprimands her. She cringes and apologizes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kurosaki. The rain slowed me down this morning." She bows respectfully, but he looks disappointed. "That's still no excuse." He says. "See me after school." Rukia nods and sighs, "Yes, sir." She takes her seat with a blush tainting her cheeks, and class begins. Nothing more than that simple exchange, and her hands are shaking, palms sweating, heart racing.

Seven hours later, Rukia is nervous. She usually never gets in trouble, maybe a misunderstanding with an assignment here and there. But never has she been in trouble for being late so many times. She's also nervous about being alone with her teacher.

While everyone is packing up and chattering excitedly, Rukia slouches in her seat and takes her time putting her books in her bag. "Rukia! Are you coming?" Her auburn haired friend, Orihime Inoue waves to her from a few seats over. "Later, Orihime. I'll catch up with you okay?" She smiles and the busty woman disappears out the door with a large grin and a promise to eat with her later.

The class leaves and then it is just Rukia and Ichigo. "Rukia." He says from his desk. "Monday it was the rain. Tuesday you got lost?" Rukia blushes, remembering the stupid excuse. "Wednesday and Thursday you overslept. And again today, it was the rain. What's going on?"

Rukia wants to be honest, really. But how can she tell him how she truly feels? That she thinks about him all of the time? How he consumes her every thought? How she imagines running her hair through that bright orange hair? And those perfect, plump lips-

"Uh.. Nothing, Mr. Kurosaki! Everything's fine!" She smiles and attempts to give off a worry free attitude. The orange haired teacher sighs and gets up from his desk, stretching his tall form. Rukia wonders what it would be like to be wrapped in those toned, muscled arms. He ambles over to her desk and places his arms on the table. She feels like she's going to explode. "Are you sure? You've been late more often, your grades are dropping, and you seem to be not paying attention in class. I look over and see you staring out the window, daydreaming." Suddenly, the teacher's face turns into a beautiful smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were acting like a schoolgirl in love."

Rukia blushes even more, but doesn't say anything. If she opens her mouth, all of those desires about him will come rushing out. "So you are then!" Her teacher exclaims. She briefly notices he's much more carefree after school. "Care to tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"It's - ah, it's no one. I've just been a little distracted, that's all. Not in love." Rukia stutters. The gorgeous smirk is still splayed across Ichigo's face. "Come on, Rukia. I recognize the signs. I've taught plenty of girls who have been in love." He lowers his voice and gazes out the window. "Most of them, they're in love with me." Rukia blushes even more, having heard that line. Ichigo gives her a quick glance, seeing the bright blush, orange brows knitting together. She knows he is starting to suspect something. "Rukia, is there some-" Rukia shuts her violet eyes and interrupts him.

"Mr. Kurosaki.." She takes a deep breath. "You're all I think about. In class, I'm distracted by you. I can't study because I think about you instead of homework. I'm late every morning because I stay up all night thinking about you. I.. I even dream about you. I start to get jealous when I see you with other female teachers or students. I just can't get you out of my head!" Rukia exclaims and screws her eyes shut tighter.

Suddenly, there are soft fingertips brushing her raven hair back from her pale face. As Rukia opens her eyes, there is a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes staring intently into her own. She shudders slightly, noticing his rough-looking, pink lips so very close to her own. "Rukia.. You really shouldn't be telling me this." His voice has dropped to a husky whisper, but Rukia still feels dejected by his words. She thinks he is rejecting her, brushing her off like she is unimportant.

Instead, he leans down whispers in her ear, "If you keep saying things like that, I might not be able to control myself around you." Ichigo's breath brushes against her ear and she shivers. Teeth graze her earlobe. Rukia is frozen, wondering if this is all just another one of her dreams or if it's actually happening. She feels soft butterfly kisses being planted down her jawline and decides its real. Wonderfully real.

He pulls back to look at her with a smoldering gaze. "Rukia.. Why do you think I've been noticing you more often? I suppose I can't get you out of my head either.. The way you draw little Chappy bunnies on the edge of you paper. The way you tug at your hair when you're confused-" He gently pulls a long strand of hair "-or when you bite your lip. The way you smile when you get good grades on tests. I can't stop noticing every little thing you do, Rukia." His demeanor changes. "I know it's technically wrong, but.. I want you, Rukia. I want every single part of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I know it's technically wrong, but.. I want you, Rukia. I want every single part of you."_

Rukia shudders as his words dive straight for her core. She can feel herself already getting slightly damp. His lips return to her jaw, leaving small kisses. He kisses up along her hair, to her forehead, and softly brushes his lips on her now closed eyes. He comes back to her lips, lightly nipping at them, just enough to leave them tingling. Rukia stays absolutely still, unwilling to make any moves until she's completely sure he's serious. This is want she wants. She wants him too.

Suddenly, his lips mold are on hers. They may look rough and rugged, but they are soft and kissable. She is scared, but she knows this is what she wants. Suddenly she's kissing him back with a ferocity that has him gasping for breath. Her hands are tangled in his surprisingly soft orange hair. He gently pulls her up over the desk and perches her on the edge. She wraps her legs around his waist. They continue kissing almost ferociously, until the teacher lightly traces his hands along the insides of her thighs and she shudders. His lips swoop down to her pale, creamy neck and latch on. She feels a small bite then an apology lick. Rukia knows there will be a dark red mark there tomorrow, but she doesn't care. She has turtlenecks.

His hands gently trace up her stomach and over her chest to the edge of her shirt, where he pulls it down. Instead of that, Rukia simply slips her shirt off. A smile gently traces Ichigo's lips and he places soft kisses on the tops of her breasts. She shudders and feels his lips curve upwards in a full grin. " And I thought you were an innocent young girl, Kuchiki." He breaths huskily. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Kurosaki." She dares.

He holds a finger up to her lips. "It's Ichigo, not Mr. Kurosaki." She smiles and pressed her lips to his in response.

Mr. Kurosa- Ichigo gently lays her down on the desk and straddles her waist. Her daring hands quickly remove his shirt, exposing smooth, tanned abs. She marvels at how toned they are before timidly sliding her hands across his chest. He moans and drags his lips down to her stomach. He is unzipping her skirt just as there is a gasp and the sound of books being dropped coming from the door.

"Ah - Mr. Kurosaki - ah, Rukia - I, uh, I was just, uh -" It is Renji Abarai, a redhead with a temper. The rumors around school say he's dating the large chested Rangiku Matsumoto.

There are books and scattered papers on the floor in front of the poor, flustered redhead. "Sorry, I uh, gah!-" Suddenly there is a person attached to his arm - Rangiku. "Renji-Wenji," she croons "When are we going to leave? You promised we could go to that club tonight and - " She shrieks as the notices the flustered pair on the desk. "Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! What are you doing?" She shamelessly checks out his flawless chest.

Another louder, shriller shriek leaves her mouth as she notices Rukia, who looks uncomfortable. "The flatness! It burns! Rukia, what is wrong with your chest, it's so flat! My eyes!" She yells as she sprints down the hall to safety. Renji quickly follows.

Ichigo is laughing. "Well, Monday will be interesting, won't it?" He asks Rukia sarcastically, still propped up on top of her. She laughs shakily. "Uh-huh."

He leans down and lightly kisses her again, making her forget all current issues.

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Derpette**


End file.
